Monoglycerides are important food ingredients and surfactants. They are widely used in foods for emulsifiers and are found in salad dressings, creams, frozen desserts, shortenings and baked goods. Monoglycerides are used for forming stable emulsions of oil and water as well as for complexing with starch and proteins. In addition, monoglycerides are useful for the synthesis of di- and triglycerides which are used in foods, drugs, and other consumer products. Monoglycerides can also be used to derivatize other materials.
It has long been known that enzymic conversion of triglycerides to glycerol and fatty acids with 1,3-specific lipases, produces 2-monoglycerides as intermediates. However, only recently has this reaction been examined for practical preparation of 2-monoglycerides. In general these reactions have been carried out by transesterification or hydrolysis in mechanically formed microemulsions using enzyme catalysis. Both methods require nearly anhydrous conditions.
The stereoselective acylation of 2-monoglycerides to form regiospecific triglycerides is also important. Cocoa butter substitutes, low calorie fats and other tailored triglycerides require such a synthesis.